


He yelled at me.

by Nyuko_Usagi



Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jean is only mentioned he don't appear, M/M, THis is very short but y'know I think it's okay, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Bertholdt goes into The Bottoms group chat to seek help after a stressful argument with Reiner.
Relationships: Annie Leonhardt x Hitch Dryse, Jarco, Reibert, Springles, Yumikuri - Relationship
Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	He yelled at me.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is very short. It don't take long to read. But I thought it was decent, and a different approach than usual. Also if you do have an idea for this series don't be afraid to comment! I do take suggestions!

🦋 ...  
🎈 …. You need something?  
🦋 I need help.  
🕊 What’s wrong? Or is it a song idea?  
🦋 Reiner yelled at me….  
🎈 Doesn’t he yell all the time. His voice is so loud.  
🦋 I mean he got angry…  
🕊 Wait where are you now?  
🦋 On the bathroom floor. It’s been 20 or 30 minutes since the argument.  
🥔 Yo wait what’s happening?  
☠ Hey guys!  
☠ Oh shit that’s not good.  
🥔 Wait what were you arguing about?  
🦋 Um…  
💖 ...  
🎈 You’re gonna have to tell us or we can’t help you.  
🦋 He said I didn’t trust him.  
💖 Oh is this about the job thing and the locked drawer with the engagement ring in it?  
🦋 A little…  
☠ Damn okay well why don’t you call him?  
🦋 I don’t want to…  
🥔 Well you said he yelled at you. That must have been scary.  
🦋 Yeah…  
🕊 Why don’t you tell us what happened from the beginning?  
🦋 So he started complaining how I keep secrets from him..  
🦋 And then he got upset and started yelling at me how I don’t trust him. To which I argued back saying he wouldn’t understand.  
🦋 He grabbed my shirt and yelled in my face. Then I think he realized I was scared or something (at this point I was crying) and he let me go. He looked really hurt and he just ran out of the dorm.  
🦋 I heard him grab his shoes and coat and slam the door. I broke down and that’s how I ended up on the bathroom floor with a pile of dirty tissues…  
🥔 Jean’s not here and I’m with Connie so you guys were alone too huh?  
🦋 Yeah…  
🕊 Poor baby.  
💖 dear god…  
☠ Wow I feel that though.  
🦋 ???  
🎈 Here we go again  
☠ I had got home from work, tired as hell and out of nowhere I just see my mom crying on the floor in the kitchen. I ask her “what’s wrong?”  
☠ She just looked up and started going off on me. I was so confused. Me being me I yelled back. I forget what the argument was, but I was pretty damn scared.  
🦋 Wow…  
☠ But this is about you not me. So guys? How are we gonna fix this?  
🕊 You want to come over? Me and Ymir are watching a movie!   
🥔 Or you could do like Eren just said. Call him. It’s been some time. From what you said he’s probably scared too. I don’t think Reiner would ever really want to hurt you.  
🦋 I mean that is a good point.   
💖 So go for it butter boy.  
🦋 But what if he doesn’t answer? Or he goes off on me again!? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?!  
💖 You’re overthinking just chill out. Take a deep breath.  
🎈 The only way you’re going to solve this problem is if you communicate to him calmly.  
🦋 Yeah?  
🕊 Yeah! So take a deep breath and call him!  
🎈 DOn’t go to bed angry. That just makes things worse. You atleast have to try so he knows you care.  
🦋 What would I even say?   
☠ Just say I miss you. Try to explain why you have those private things.  
☠ We can go back to 2nd grade man!  
☠ U make ME feel-  
☠ I feel - when U-  
🦋 Hehe yeah maybe…  
🕊 Just give it your best!   
🥔 Yeah if he cares about you then he’ll understand!  
💖 You got this butter boy.  
🦋 Guys….  
🎈 ???  
🦋 Thanks a bunch.  
☠ That’s what we’re here for! Well minus Jean…  
🥔 Ya’ll know he tryin to have a romantic time right now shush.  
🕊 Oop-  
☠ Historia is here!  
🕊 I’m not on a date. I’m just watching a movie.  
🕊 That I’ve seen several times.  
💖 Anyways. Call him!  
🦋 Okay okay I’m going!  
~~~~~IRL~~~  
“....., ....., ....., ……, ……, ….., ….., ….., Hey! You’ve reached Reiner Braun! Please leave a message and I’ll see if you’re worthy enough for me to get back to you! *BEEEEEP*”  
“Huuuh try it again.” Bertholdt sighed.  
“......, ……, …….., …….., ……, Hey.”  
“.... Hey.”  
“.... Look I’m really sorry okay! I don’t know what I was thinking grabbing your shirt like that! I’m so sorry I was just upset an-”  
“Shut up!”  
“I-”  
“Sorry. I just need to explain some things.”  
“Okay.”  
“Phewh! I was so worried you wouldn’t want to talk to me. Um so I have a few secrets, I admit it.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“But they’re secrets for a reason. It’s not anything bad, and I will tell you eventually… But…”  
“But?”  
“None of that means I don’t trust you. Reiner I… I trust you with my life. It’s just that I got to have these things that you don’t know about for awhile.”  
“I get it…”  
“You’re still upset.”   
“Well I mean I guess.”  
“Don’t you have private things from me?”  
“I mean yeah… But those are all stupid things!”  
“And how do you know my private things aren’t stupid things?”  
“I… I don’t…”  
“Right. So can you please drop this and come back. I miss you.”  
“Yeah… I- I miss you too.”  
“Oh my God are you crying?”  
“W-what! N-no.”  
“I can hear you sniffing. Aw where did you go?”  
“I’m in my car.”  
“Ah. Well how about you come back now?”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Sweets.”  
“Cya.”  
“M’hm bye.”  
“Well that went surprisingly well!” Bertholdt let out a sigh of relief and began to clean up his dirty tissues. After he cleaned up he reopened up the group chat.  
🦋 It worked! He’s coming back now! Thank you guys for being there for me!  
🥔 Of course bro! 💙  
🦋 💙  
💖 Welp now that your back to normal I don’t have to feel bad about roasting you.  
🕊 lmao  
🎈 Aw look at everyone being all mushy.  
☠ Glad we could help man! What are friends for?  
🦋 Yeah thanks! Oop! Reiner’s back!  
🥔 Cya tomorrow!  
☠ Cya  
🕊 Night night   
🎈 Good bye  
💖 ROast ya later.  
☠ Seriously roast ya later? Oh my god.  
💖 Suck it.  
☠ Man you really are fiesty.  
🎈 I am beginning to think Hitch is a bad influence.  
💖 🍓  
☠ ?????


End file.
